Chieftain Bladewind
by Sentess
Summary: The tale of Chieftain Bladewind.  As a small child Bladewinds village was burned to the ground. He was later found by a couple of elders, that took him with them to raise him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chieftain Bladewind.**

Chieftain Bladewind.

Chapter 1.

The orc stood tall and proud on a cliff, looking down into the canyons of the Blade's edge mountains. He was a rather tall orc, with a large black beard. On his head he had a brown headdress, that he had been given by a shaman long ago. His short hair were swept backwards by the heavy winds of the mountains. The orc were dressed as a tribal warrior, and held two axes in each of his hands. His eyes were as blue as the ocean, and he had a small smile on.

The landscape was quite, not a single sound was heard. It was peaceful, but it had far from always been that.

"Ogres! ogres everywhere!" The head of the village was yelling like insane, to get his grunts in line, to defend the village, but when they finally got to draw their weapons many had already been lost. The village was burning like a bonfire, and could be seen from far distance, especially because it was night.

The shamans of the village did everything they could to put out the fires, but it caught up too fast. The eldest shaman of the village, had for-seen this attack for a long time, but didn't know when it would occur. He had been quite all this time, to not make a stress about it. He was not of much help for the grunts or younger shamans, so he just sat still waiting to be killed. A few houses away a rather young female stood with her baby. She looked fierce and full of anger, even though in her heart she was scared like a small mouse. She ran around, looking for a path to escape, but could not find any. Everything was burning now, and the screams of dying orcs could be heard everywhere.

The elder shaman sighed, when he saw the young female with her baby, he didn't say anything but stared at her. He caught her attention and she moved over to him. "What burdens you, child?" he said "The fires do not scare you do they?" She didn't answer but looked horrified upon his question, of course they scared her. The elder then chuckled a bit, as he pointed towards the fire. The young female looked over to the fire, now coming closer, and waited for something to happen. The elder stopped laughing, and a giant water element came forth, just before the fire. It made a passage through the fire, and disappeared beyond it. "Are you not going to follow it?" the elder asked, "you will not survive if you stay here." The elder chuckled again, as he saw her run towards the opening.

A scream was heard behind the elder, he looked back and saw a giant ogre fell down towards him. He didn't even realize what was going to happen, before it lay on him, dead. He looked towards the opening in the fire, and saw that it became smaller and smaller, and in the end there was no opening, and no elder. He was dead, dead like every other orc in the town.

The young female kept running at the free path, getting warmer and warmer due to the fire at her sides. And there it was, the water elemental, it had grown smaller since she first saw it, now only half the size. It stood out in open space, looking at her and didn't say a word. She thanked it, or at least she thought she did, and then it disappeared. The young female looked around, it was dark beyond her. She could only see some trees in front of her, and a path leading up to the mountains. There was only one way for her to go, up. The trees that followed the path some of the way sang, or at least she think they did. Even if they did not sing, she wanted them to, and believed in it. It was a sad song, about death and rebirth.

She still had the song in her mind when she finally reached the mountain top. She looked back down the path, no one seemed to had followed her. The baby she had carried all the way began crying. She looked down to him, trying to comfort him but also began crying.

Both stopped crying, and she looked on him one last time before looking up, an arrow approached her from the path she had followed. There was no thoughts left in her head, but still she managed to hold her baby forth, so she wouldn't land on him when she was stroke.

There she was, as dead as all the other orcs from her village, and down from the path could be heard an ogre laughing. "Hah, I gots it!" an ogre said. "Nuh, I got it!" another said. The two began discussing who had actually killed her, but couldn't come to a conclusion and ended up walking away.

There was not a sound at the mountain top that night. The baby as the only living there, said not a sound, only sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Oh come on you old sack." "Who are you calling old?" Two elder orcs was out wandering the big mountains that morning. Both wore a tribal headdress. They both had quite plain clothes on, and it looked like they had used it for a good amount of time. "Look here!" said the elder orc woman. "You found some?" replied the elder orc male. "Yes, and they look great!" The elder orc woman knelt down, and began picking some berries from a small bush. "Let me see." Said the elder orc male and pushed the woman a bit away. "Hah!" He smiled and looked down. "We are going to eat like ogres tonight, my love." He said. The orc woman grunted and said "don't talk about ogres out here you-" but before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by a small sound. "Did you hear that?" She asked the male. The male orc shrugged, "heard what?" They were both quiet for some time, but the female broke the silence with a small grunt. "Might have been my mind playing around with me." "I know you are growing old, but I didn't know you were losing your mind too!" The male broke into laughing. But before he could stop his laugh he was smacked in the head, by the female with her basket.

The two continued picking berries from the bushes around the mountain side. But after some time the orc female heard the sound again. "There was that sound again!" the female said. The male grunted. "Yes I heard it too now." "See I have not lost my mind! Or else you are losing yours too." The sound got louder and louder. After just a small amount of time, it became clear where the sound was coming from. "I think it's coming from over there." The female said. She walked over to a nearby bush, but couldn't see anything. She began removing some of the leaves from the bush. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked herself, and took both of her old arms into the bush. She grunted and with care pulled out a rather big thing. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the thing. "Yes it was." She replied herself. The male had come close enough to hear what she was saying now. "Was what?" she held the baby forth so he could see it. "Look, it's a baby!"

The male smacked his forehead. "Oh! I thought these bushes only grew berries!" he smiled and looked at her, but was met by burning eyes. "Are you stupid? Don't try to be funny, this is serious!" The male pulled a bit back, shocked of her reaction. He didn't seem like he was used to get such a serious tone. "I'm sorry." She said and was silent for a while, just looking down on the baby. The male orc peered around. "Well what will we do with it, Magrona?" he asked her. "It? Can't you see that it's a boy?" She peered at him with a questionable look, and realized that he could not. Magrona sighed, "We'll take him with us back to the village, Tubak." he grunted with approval. "Well then, who's going to carry all those berries?" he asked. "You of course, show me that you are still a man" Magrona laughed, and Tubak made a grimace and went over to the basket with the berries.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The two elders came walking down the long road, which led to the village. Magrona held the baby, and looked back at her mate, Tubak. He looked down onto the ground, while carrying the basket on his back. His face had begun to look older the last few months. He had gotten a lot of wrinkles at his forehead, and his eyes had slowly begun turning grey. His tribal headdress was as hers, brown with two grey feathers at each side. A smaller one at the back, and a larger one at the front. The hair he had left was still red, but had slowly begun to lose its color. His body was not as muscular as it had been in his youth, and when he had to carry heavy things he would shake. His brown kilt had some rips, but they were small. The skin color of his was a dark brown color, and it got darker each year.

Magrona sighed and looked in front of her. The bridge that usually carried them over a small lake had been burned. "It would seem like ogres are close." Magrona said. Tubak nodded. He seemed emotionless, maybe he was thinking? Magrona got her left hand free of the baby, and swirled her hand. A blue bubble emitted from her hand. The bubble separated into two, and flew at each of their feet and disappeared. "It would seem like I can still master the water walking." She thought to herself. She stepped out on the water, and crossed the lake with Tubak just behind her.

Tubak grunted and finally looked up. He had been thinking about a path they had taken earlier. It used to be full of flowers, and birds singing. But now there was none of each. They had maybe been killed, but not even the ogres would care about killing the flowers. Something else must have been going on. A screech from across the lake could be heard, and Tubak looked towards the sound. A giant flock of birds had just flown up into the air. The sky slowly turned grey, but it was not of clouds. The birds flew over a mountain side, and disappeared. The sky turned blue again, and the sun glowed down onto them. This was not normal behavior of the birds in Blade's edge. He had never seen them in such a big flock, flying in the same direction. Tubak shook his head, and looked forward.

Magrona was a few years younger than Tubak. She wore a blue kilt, with pictures of birds on it. Her kilt did not have the same amount of damage as Tubaks had, but it still had a few rips. Her eyes were orange, a thing Tubak loved about her. Her hair had been black once, but was now grey. Tubak usually made fun of him still having a bit of color in his hair. Magrona also had some wrinkles in her face, but not as many as Tubak. Her skin was a lighter brown than Tubaks, but it would get darker in the winter. She had two small scars on her right hand; she had got them when she was but just a child. She got them when she was out hunting her first wolf. The wolf had bit her hand, many of the orcs in the village laughed at her, but she was proud of it. She had told them that she were now closer to the wolves than them.

The three of them had now crossed the lake, and far into the distance an orc village could be seen. Tubak sighed with relief. "Finally, this basket is getting heavy!" Magrona laughed at him. "Just be happy that we got those berries, Tubak. They will last for a good while." "I hope so, if not. I will send some of the younger ones out." They both laughed now, as they continued their walk towards the village.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The small orc village was big enough to house hundred of orcs. There were around forty huts. The village lay on a half-island with only one entrance, and the gate had two towers at each side. "Gruak, look down there. The two elders have returned." Gruak nodded at Garr. "We better go greet them." The two orc guards went down the tower, and just as they reached the gate, had Tubak and Magrona reached it. Gruak rubbed his hands. "So do you have the delicious berries?" Gruak peered at Magrona, but she didn't answer. "Yes we do, Gruak. But you are not getting any before the ritual tonight is complete." Tubak looked at Gruak. He knew how much he wanted the berries. Gruak sighed, and looked towards Garr who obviously did not care about the berries. "Throm-ka, elders." Garr seemed to be more formal than Gruak. Garr looked at Magronas hand and what she was carrying. "You said you left to get some berries for after the ritual tonight, but you bring back a baby orc?" Magrona looked up on Garr, and nodded. "We will see you two at the ritual tonight." Tubak said and the two elders wandered swiftly on into the village.

Garr grunted as he saw the two elders walk into the village. "Can you think about anything else than food, Gruak?"

"Well yes. I am just hungry. I have not had anything but a few fish today!"

Garr smacked his forehead, and stared at Gruak.

"We should report the new baby orc to Zurak." Gruak nodded at Garr's idea. "Maybe we can also get something to eat on the way!" Garr stared at Gruak once again, and this time smacked him instead of his forehead. "Enough with your food!"

All the orcs turned away from their daily duties when the elders passed them. They looked with curiosity after what Magrona was carrying. But she had hid it beneath a blanket made of feathers. Magrona knew if the orcs saw what she was carrying, they would question them about it. She knew that there was no time for that today of all days.

When the two elders reached their home, they were not seen again before the sun had disappeared behind the mountains.

"What?" The big orc glared at Gruak and Garr.

"It's true; we saw they carried an orc baby." Gruak fell down onto the floor, nervously looking up at the big orc.

"Calm down Zurak. The baby will have to grow old, before he can lead anything." Zurak shook his whole body in disgust of Garrs words.

"I am the one to lead this village! It is my duty to protect it, why am I not to lead it too?" His fists tightened into a grip, and he punched into the air.

"Zurak, tonight the ritual of air will take place. Hold your mind focused on your duties."

"Don't tell me what to do Garr, I am your superior!"

Garr seemed emotionless, but in reality he was scared of what Zurak could do. In his opinion Zurak should never have become the watcher of the town. But he could not change that now. Zurak was young, and he only thought about leading everyone else.

"Well, what are you two still doing here? Get back to your post."

Garr grunted and left the building.

"Uhm, excuse me Zurak. You wouldn't happen to have any fresh baked bread, would you?

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I have not had too much to eat today."

Zurak's eyes widened. He peered at Gruak as if he was stupid.

"GET OUT NOW!"

Gruak came to his legs faster than a gazelle could sprint, and ran out of the building.

Zurak grunted and loosened his grip. He realized that he had just gotten a huge problem into the town.

The evening had fallen upon the village. Every hut was dark, not a single light in the village, but a giant bonfire in the center. All the orcs of the village had gathered around the bonfire. In the center stood Tubak and near him stood Magrona. Tubak was not in his usual kilt this night. He wore a kilt made of thick feathers. All of the gathered orcs carried a wooden stick, which was from the forest across the lake.

"Tonight, we honor the wind elements of these mountains!" Tubak looked out on the gathered crowd, and then lifted a totem up to his face.

"This totem represents the elements of wind." He turned around slowly, letting the entire crowd see it.

"And with this totem, we will show the elements, that we still honor their protection." He placed the totem hard down into the ground, and a blue glow emitted from it.

"Lit the sticks, let the village shine!" Every orc now turned their attention towards the bonfire. The oldest of the village walked up to the bonfire first, followed by the middle aged, and then the youngest. Everyone ignited their stick. They then moved back, and held the stick up in the air.

"Guto dra kan ra tas talsa, nuk ma gi fmerk krin toro ko shu'zhan fel fraht mahn zoln!" Tubak had changed his tongue to Kalimag. The tongue of elements. Only a few knew what he said, and they were growing too old to pay attention to it.

A whistling wind came upon them. Every lit stick was put out by the wind. The bonfires red flames were dancing in the air, and put out too. The wind stopped, and the village grew dark and silent.

Females of village came out of huts carrying berries; they placed them on the ground, and turned away again. One of the orcs among the crowd, seemed very eager to get some berries, and he jumped out in front of them all, and just before he was about to take some Tubak came in front of him.

"Not yet, Gruak."

Gruak sighed upon Tubak's words.

"But now."

Gruak peered at Tubak, seeming a bit confused. Tubak let out a hearty chuckle, as the orcs of the village passed Gruak and him, aiming for the berries. The bonfire was lit again, as the orcs of the village celebrated, that they had been given protection by the wind elements once again.


End file.
